Morpheus
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: What happened to the gods who sided with Kronos? Did they get away with what they have done, or did they get punished for their actions?
1. Thoughts

I looked at the mirror hanging on the cave's poppy covered wall and into the eyes of my unmoving reflection. I shivered slightly, not used to seeing my natural face. Usually, when I was doing my job, which was most of the time, my face- or rather my entire appearance would change. My once sleek black hair could change into the color of the person's I was impersonating, and my milky white skin would change tones to match that person's as well. Not only would those simple things change, _everything_ would change.

I sighed as I continued looking at myself within the mirror. My dark brown, almost black, eyes had deep black half moon circles underneath them. They were probably the result of getting almost no sleep lately and using so much energy in that last battle in New York City. I clenched my teeth at my last thought.

_How could we have lost?_ I thought to myself angrily as I felt my fists clench together into a death grip. _He claimed to have had it all planned out. *Have all the gods separated so that Olympus would be open for the picking; was the major part. I knew we should have gone with my plan._ I looked away from the mirror and strode off to the opposite cave wall. Once I got there, I put my back to the wall and slid down it so that I was sitting, legs stretched out in front of me.

My fists clenched tighter, if that was even possible. _Damn it, _I thought_, I shouldn't have joined Kronos' side. _Suddenly, nervousness started to mix with my anger.

_What is Zeus going to do to me? _I thought as I bit of my lip lightly. _He cannot be happy that I chose his father's side; or that I made all the humans in NYC pass out._ I let go of the bite I had on my lip and smirked slightly.

Ironically, my nervousness had been replaced with amusement. _He cannot do anything. Without me, none of their precious demigods could even hope to get a dream to help them with their quests. _I thought with glee. _Even if he wanted to do anything to me I could just do what my father did, make him fall asleep then go to my grandmother Nyx; the only person Zeus is terrified of. That would be my last resort though._

My smirk melted away when I remembered my father, Hypnos. _How long will he stay mad at me? _I thought as I ran my right hand through my hair. I sighed. Everyone in my closer family seemed mad at me. My mother Pasithea, my brothers Phobetor and Phantasos, father… Everyone, it seemed like, with the exceptions of uncle Thanatos and grandmother Nyx. However, that only seemed natural to me. Nyx was the one who would always stay neutral in wars and Thanatos simply didn't care because he always knew how a war would turn out, after all, he was a _very_ close subject to the Fates.

I sighed again as I started to hear footsteps coming to the right, where the cave's opening was. I stood up in two quick motions and looked to my right. I could see a shadow of a man in the distance, but he was too far away to discern who he was.

I waited patiently for a few seconds or so until I noticed the outline of wings just barely showing at the top of his shoulders; the wings were mostly shielded from my sight by his back. _He must be Thanatos, _I thought. Thinking that it was extremely doubtful that father, Phobetor or Phantasos would come over.

With another deep breath I strode over to him. It took only a few seconds to get to him, being that we both walked quickly. Thanatos, if you didn't know him well, would look like an extremely intimidating character. He had paper white skin, inky black hair and matching black eyes. Not to mention that he was at least six foot four, had black wings, and carried a sword on his waist at all times.

"Is he still mad?" I asked him slowly, knowing that he knew who I meant. If there was one thing I knew about my father, he always loved to be around his twin brother, Thanatos. I hoped that meant he shared his feelings with him too.

This face looked blank for a moment, almost like he didn't register what I had just asked him. "Yeah, but it should be okay in time. Hypnos was never good at keeping grudges," he told me then paused a moment. "I think you already know that the same goes with your brothers," he added.

I nodded in agreement.

"However, that's not what I came here to talk about," Thanatos told me slowly. I cocked an eyebrow, already having a feeling of what he was going to say to me.

Thanatos sighed and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Zeus and a few other Olympians want to see you, and a couple other _minor _gods. They want you to leave right now," he told me, sneering at the word "minor". If there is one thing to learn about the gods, it's that there is no such thing as the word minor. Underappreciated yes, but not minor. Normally, I would have smirked or chuckled at what I alone could do to an Olympian. However, the recent dilemma prevented me from doing so.

"Which ones?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "He didn't tell me," he said then rolled his eyes. "I can guarantee you that Nemesis is one of them though," he remarked. I rolled my eyes too, knowing he was probably right.

"Would you like company on some of your trip? I have to leave Hades as well," he asked me. I nodded, knowing full well why he had to leave.

So, without another second's hesitation, we both started to walk over to the mouth of the cave.

**The answer is no, there are no OCs in this; simply Greek gods that Rick Riordan never talked about.**


	2. Hell in the Sky

It did not take us long to get to Erebus. Living down here your whole life makes you learn how to get around the souls of the dead and Hades' three headed dog easily.

"Are you going up Styx or taking the short cut with me?" I asked Thanatos. He swayed his head for a moment, in contemplation.

"I'll go with you. It will be faster to start in Manhattan anyway," he told me as we walked up Erebus and around the newly dead who were coming down. Most of them seemed to be staring, or possibly glaring, at Thanatos. Eventually we reached the short cut and stopped walking.

My uncle looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "I hope _you_ can sing," he remarked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I rolled my eyes at him. Apparently, he did not know about the little trick I used to get the passageway open. All the gods and goddesses that lived in the underworld knew that music from iPods and MP3s do not open the passageway. I had found from personal experience that this is true unless, you are playing music sung by Ozzie Osborn. Why? I honestly have no idea.

Either way, I took my iPod out of my cloak, which I had bought purely for opening this passageway, and turned on a random Ozzie song. At first Thanatos looked at me as if I was insane, until he saw the steps that were now in front of us. "How in Hades did you do that?" he asked me as I turned my iPod off and put it back into my cloak's nearly invisible pocket.

"It's a long story," I replied and we both walked up the stairs.

It was not long until we emerged into Central Park. Once we were both out of the passageway, it closed back up behind us, blending into the ground perfectly.

"Well, I have to go now," Thanatos said. "See you later," he told me, turned around and flew away. You may think that everyone would see him, since it was broad daylight. However only gods, demigods, the dead and the dying can see him; unless he wants them to of course. I guess that is his privilege for being the god, or rather the personification of death.

I watched him fly away for a moment, not particularly eager to go to Olympus and see what Zeus and the others had to say to me. _Maybe I should just go to Nyx now. _I thought and looked away from the sky and down at the ground. _No, I'll go to Olympus. If they are going to do anything to me, I should have enough power to make them fall asleep just long enough to get out of there and go to Nyx._

I let out a deep breath, looked away from the ground, and started to walk out of Central Park. Once I was out onto the people-filled sidewalks, I did not care to contain my power and simply let the humans around me fall asleep. It made it easier to walk around and not be bothered by them. Besides, I was more comfortable around people that were asleep.

After walking over and around the sleeping bodies of humans, I finally made it to the Empire State building. Yuck. After I was in, I realized I didn't know which floor Olympus was on. I never actually tried to remember the number before, because I never had been to Olympus and figured I'd probably never go. It took me a few moments to jog my memory. _To the elevator, ask for the… 600th__ floor. I think. _I let out a snort. _If I am wrong, I can just tell the person standing in the front of the elevator who I am. _I told myself and continued to walk through the building until I saw the elevator a few yards away from me. There was one man in his early 30s who had muddy brown hair standing beside it and a woman with fiery red hair that went to her mid back standing in front of him. I would recognize her anywhere.

"Nemesis?" I asked, as I walked up to her. She turned her head to me and set her watery blue eyes, which reminded me of teardrops, on mine.

A small smirk crossed her pale pink lips as she turned her head back to the muddy haired man. "Yes there is a 600th floor," she told him, "and my nephew Morpheus and I would like to go to it," she said to him slowly, in an almost bitter-sweet tone.

The man glanced over at me uncomfortably and handed Nemesis a card. "Once you're in the elevator there will be a place that you can swipe the card. After you do that a button will appear that'll say '600'," he told us and hit the up button on the elevator for us. The doors opened instantly.

She gave him a small, but still creepy smirk. "Thank you," she told him as she and I walked into the elevator. Its doors closed behind us and Nemesis swiped the card, which disappeared immediately and a button that said "600" appeared on the wall. She pushed it and I could feel the elevator starting to ascend.

"Do you know who else is coming?" I asked her.

Nemesis looked at me then shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I thought I was the only one that they were going to talk to," she said to me then frowned. "How many other gods are supposed to come?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly. I heard her sigh and the rest of the trip up to the 600th floor was quiet, except for the annoying 1970s music that the elevator was playing. Honestly, I was extremely happy to hear the elevator's doors open.

My aunt turned her face to look at me before stepping out. "Welcome to hell in the sky," she told me bitterly.


	3. Only Five

My mother had explained to my brothers and me what Olympus had looked like back when everything was still in Greece. I was expecting it to look like what she had told me, thinking that the Olympians would have just used magic to repair the damages the attack did to it. I was dead wrong. When the elevator doors opened, I saw that the damage that I had heard that happened was still there. The only real difference was that the bridge from the elevator to Olympus was rebuilt- making it easier to get over to the other side.

Feeling surprised at this, I glanced over at Nemesis, who didn't seem to notice as she walked out of the elevator and onto the slabs that led over to the wreckage of Olympus. I sighed and followed her until we crossed the bridge.

I looked around, trying to take as much detail into my mind as I could. After all, this was the first, and probably the last time I would come here. As I looked over to my right, I saw four women figures standing in the background, seeming to be looking at Nemesis and me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them. After a few moments of staring, I finally recognized one of them from what she was wearing and her face shape. Pasithea. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away. I figured that the other three women were a few of the other Graces. I regretted what I had done, and it only made it worse that my mother and her sisters were watching me as I walked over to Olympus to receive my punishment.

I silently hoped that Zeus didn't care much that I had made a few million humans fall asleep. Maybe the fact that even when I was on Kronos' side I still gave demigods dreams will help soften the punishment that they will give me. _My fondness to demigods that have gone down to Hades and lived to tell about it may finally pay off. _I thought, remembering some of the dreams I gave to Poseidon's new kid.

"So, you two finally show up," I heard a woman's voice say just before we got to the palace. I looked and saw a woman with long deep black hair lying on the ground in front of us cross legged. She had a fair complexion and was wearing air tight dark blue jeans and a long inky black shirt. Lying next to her were two men. One had jet-black hair and the other one had auburn. Both however, were as pale as Thanatos, and were wearing matching dark blue togas and had their hands underneath their heads.

Nemesis and I stopped in front of them. "You knew we were coming?" I asked her.

The woman on the ground, Hecate nodded. "Yeah. So, Deimos, Phobos and I decided to wait for you," she said and nudged her head to the two men to her left. I heard Nemesis snort. She knew as well as I did that they only waited for us so their punishment would be delayed.

"You know if anyone else is coming?" Nemesis asked them.

The black haired man, Deimos, shook his head. "No, it's just us today," he said with a sarcastic cheery voice. Hecate and Phobos nodded in agreement at the response.

"Was their anyone before us?" I asked them and I watched them stand up.

"We don't know," Deimos replied to me then looked behind him at the wretched palace. I glanced at the building with a smirk. Happy that he and his twin, Phobos, were here while our punishments were being issued.

Hecate let out a long sigh. "Let's just go and get this over with," she said and strode over to the building were the doors used to be. Instead there was a huge pile of metal and such in front of the opening.

I glanced over at the twins and Nemesis then walked over to Hecate. We both started to climb over the pile. After only a few seconds we got to the top of the pile and slid down to the other side. About five seconds later Nemesis, Deimos, and Phobos came over to the other side as well.

"How kind of you to join us," I heard a woman's voice say dryly. I looked up and saw twelve thrones, four of which were occupied.


	4. Rings of Fire

**Again, there are no god/goddess OCs in this.**

I saw Zeus, at the very end of the long table, obviously sitting on his throne. Beside him was his wife Hera, looking even more grim than the last time I saw her. At the opposite side of the table was Apollo, who was the only person who did not seem to be in a bad mood. Then there was Dionysus; he had his arms crossed and looked to be the most irritated and angry person in the room. They were all in their full size; possibly gloating at the fact they weren't personifications, and could reach the height of up to ten feet.

_Isn't Dionysus supposed to be with the demigods at their camp,_ I thought.

"Well, we do try our best," Phobos replied to Hera softly, keeping his voice and face emotionless. I saw all four Olympians cringe slightly at his voice. You did not often see something like that from them. Nevertheless, what else did you expect from Fear? I had to suppress a small chuckle as this occurred.

Zeus blinked his eyes a few times, almost like he trying to snap out of the fog that Phobos' voice put him in, and then cleared his throat. "Well, I must get on with it before Dionysus complains anymore," Zeus said to us, then shot an irritated look at the god of wine, who in return, gave him a glare.

I looked between them for a few moments, and started to wonder what had happened here before we showed up. I glanced over at Deimos, who just shrugged his shoulders at me.

After a few more seconds of this, Zeus broke from his son's glower and looked at us. "I am sure you all know why you are here," he said to us bitterly then glanced at Hecate for a moment. "You choose the wrong side," he told us in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"So, obviously," Zeus continued, "you are here to be punished." His eyes then shot over to Nemesis, who at the time was staring at a hole in the floor with a depressed look written all over her face.

"Nemesis," he said loudly, making her jump a little. Apparently, she was not paying attention. "I thought that I would give you your punishment first, being that you were an… ample part in turning people against us," Zeus said to her coldly and looked at me for a brief second then focused his attention back to my aunt.

For a moment, I thought I was seeing things, but now I actually saw amusement in his eyes. I immediately tried to think of what would he would find amusing about her punishment. Nemesis must have seen this as well, because she shot nervous glances over at Hecate, and me.

"So, I thought what a better idea than put your 'vengeful' tendencies to good use," he said, looking like he was doing his best to suppress a smirk. "We have all noticed that you have seemed to care to some extent about the gods and goddess that joined my father's side. Even a demigod," he told her, now slowly starting to return to his bad mood.

Zeus paused for a moment, maybe to add a dramatic effect to what he had said. "Anyway, Hera, Athena and I came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea for you to physically punish them for us," he said then looked at Hecate, Deimos, Phobos and me. "We have other plans for them though," he remarked then looked back at my aunt once more and started to sway his head slightly.

"Dionysus will explain more to you when he drops you off," he said with an unusual glint in his eyes. I glanced over at Nemesis, remembering her, and even my, utter distaste for Dionysus.

_Is that what he is so angry about? Dropping her off?_ I though and looked of at him. _No._

"Deimos and Phobos," Zeus said wearily as he now set his eyes on his twin grandchildren. "Even though I know for a fact that you two couldn't help yourselves, you both still caused quite a bit of problems siding with Kronos," he said, seeming to be looking at Phobos the whole time he was saying this. "So, you have to put on these," he said then suddenly I saw an iron ring materialize on the palm of both Deimos and Phobos' right hands.

They both looked at each other with unhappy faces, almost like they both had expected this would happen, and then put the rings on their right middle finger, the only finger that would fit them. The moment they put them on their faces cringed with pain.

"Those rings," Nemesis whispered into my left ear, "are pain rings. They make you feel like your insides are on fire," she explained to me, apparently noticing that I had a confused expression on my face.

"It's new?" I whispered back to her softly.

She shrugged her shoulders then replied quietly, "Hephaestus made them a couple of years ago."

"You both get to wear them for a hundred years each. Fun, huh?" Zeus said to my half-cousins with a nasty smirk, then he set his eyes on me.

He opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted by Apollo, who cleared his throat unusually loudly and looked at his father with a cocked eyebrow. Zeus rolled his eyes and nodded at him, unwillingly.

"Morpheus," he said to me with an irritated tone in his voice. "You were responsible for making all of the humans in New York City fall asleep, then waking them back up at a _really_ bad time," he said then paused for a moment. "And you still gave the demigods their dreams… to _help_ them," he continued with a puzzled expression on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably at the stares I was getting from all the gods and goddesses in the room. "You did _what_?" Deimos asked me loudly, as he winced with agony.

Phobos chuckled, even though he clenched his fists because of his obvious pain. "You're lucky that this did not come out when _he _was still around," he commented, clearly amused.

"That is why I didn't say anything to anyone," I told him. "But apparently Poseidon's kid said something anyway. People are so unappreciative," I said bitterly.

"Okay; that is enough," I heard someone say. This time it was Hera again.

Zeus sighed then continued on once we where all silent again. "Anyway, it's clear to everyone that you'll still do your job. So, since the majority of your more important dreams are for demigods, you will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for your punishment. Basically, you'll be the person who will watch over all the minor gods and goddesses cabins. There's just too many cabins now for one god and a centaur to handle," he said in a weary tone.

_Damn it. That's why Dionysus looks angry,_ I thought sourly as I glanced over at him.

You see, back in the 17th century he was after a mortal woman by the name of Catherine. I don't even remember what this woman looked like; the only thing that I do remember about her was that she disliked him as much as Nemesis and I did.

So, being that it was my job to give people prophetic dreams, and because I did not like a certain god of wine, I decided to give her a dream about what he was planning for her. Needless to say, it screwed up his day, and he's hated- or rather loathed me ever since. In all honesty, I thought it would just infuriate him for a few decades. Instead of me being loathed for centuries.

"I _was_ going to send you there for seventy-five years," Zeus said to me, breaking my train of concentration. "However, Apollo thinks it would _somehow _be harder to pan out prophecies without you," he continued with a sour note in his voice.

"Hey, even Athena agreed with me," Apollo said defensively to his father.

Zeus must have decided to take the I'm-not-going-to-answer approach, because he definitely heard him, but didn't answer. "So, you will only be staying there for twenty-five years," he said to me. "The only time you can leave the camp is when either the Fates, or one of the Olympians want you to give someone a dream. Once you're done giving it to whomever it is, you will go back to Camp Half-Blood immediately. The only other exception is for emergencies," Zeus finished then let out a deep breath.

"Hera and I would like to talk to Hecate alone," he said and looked at all of us, even Apollo and Dionysus. "Dionysus, go drop Nemesis off and go back to the camp with Morpheus. Apollo, I don't care what you do. Just go," he said to them, but they just sat their, looking surprised at his words. "GO!" he shouted and both Apollo and Dionysus stood up automatically, changed into their regular human heights, and walked over to us.

Nemesis, Phobos, Deimos and I took the hint as well and started to climb back up the huge pile of metal. I stole a glance at Hecate once I was at the top of the pile. She seemed to be no less than terrified. Then, I slid down the pile and out of the Palace, followed closely by Dionysus and Nemesis.


End file.
